bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Takahashi
Kyo Takahashi: (杏 高橋 "apricot," "tall bridge") Kyo is a member to squad 11. Joining shortly after Ichigo beat Aizen. Like most of the new Squad members Kyo doesn't wear the standard Shinigami uniform. Like the rest of his squad he believes in brute strength and relies heavily on pure power. Appearance H Personality He is serious, emotionally aloof. Kyo tries hard to maintain a tough and confident exterior and is aloof, but deep down would risk his life for his allies. Kyo is a very proud person and beileves that everyone is beneath him. Kyo's egotistical personality knows know bounds and because of this he his very stubborn, because of this he would rather die then give up or lose a fight. History Synopsis Coming soon Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Kyo spirit enerrgy is equal to that of a an average lieutenant rank officer. Hohō: A variety of techniques associated with movement, including jumping and shunpo (flash step). *'Shunpo:' (瞬歩, Flash steps)Shunpo Practitioner: Practitioners of the technique can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Hohō while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Those practitioners that maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded. Hakuda (白打, "Hand-to-Hand Combat"; lit. white hits)Expert Hakuda Combatant *'Kazaguruma' (風車, "Windmill"):a technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground.1 The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Chōhigezutsuki' (超ヒゲ頭突き, "Super Stubble Headbutt"): A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an oopponent flying backward a considerable distance Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, so as to be promoted. This applies also to some higher seated officers as well and in some cases to captains who even though possibly having attained their Bankai, don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place *'Agitowari' (顎割, "chin/jaw splitting"): a sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. 'Zanpakutō' Noboru '(翔, "''ascend") Is the name of Kyo's Zanpakutō. In it's normal stage it is in the shape of a retracable Broad sword 'Limited Shikai: '''To unleash his Shikai Kyo says '"Go in for the Kill Noboru" In his limited Shikai form Noboru takes the form of a kwan dao or a a Chinese spear-like weapon. His spirit power surronds it and it gains a huge spike ball close to the tip of the blade. Shikai: Noboru's true Shikai it transforms him into a monstrous Kwan Dao it has the ability to with the ability to alter its shape on command. Shikai Limiter : In order to have more of a challange when he battle Kyo had his Zanpakuto altered by the science department to have it released with a limit on it. The limiter takes the form of a Ying Yang tatoo on his back. The limiter can be unlocked by the safty word "Kaihou" (realse) '''Dance of 1,000 Blades: '''By thrusting Noboru it into the ground, Kyo, randomly, makes several blade weapons sprout out of the ground around him. Relationships Category:Male Category:so Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:11th Division